Forever Changed
by KatnissHermioneCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is a huge Twilight fan. She's always thought that it was just a coincidence that her and 'Twilight Bella' had so much in common. But what happens when she goes to Forks to live with Charlie and she finds that things are happening exactly like in the book? Is it possible that she might get the life that she has always dreamed of having?
1. Just Like Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter of a story that is based on a dream I had, if you want to check it out, I posted it as a fic, it's called _My Dream Of Edward Cullen_. Bella is sort of like me in this fic, but I am _very_ like Bella, right down to being a danger magnet, but sadly, for me that doesn't include Edward Cullen. I hope that everyone enjoys this. The characters may be the very _slightest_ bit OOC, but I'll try my best to keep them in character. I hope that you all like the first chapter, it's a lot like the first chapter of _Twilight_ , a lot of the chapters may seem similar, up until a point. I promise that it gets more interesting after this. **

Introduction

 _Twilight_ is depressing. Because it just highlights the fact that I'm going to die one day, something that no matter what people say, we all fear it. No matter how much someone truly believes that there is life after death, they always fear it, even if some people fear it more than others. No one can say that they don't and mean it, because to some extent or another, we all fear death. Unless they are suicidal or insane. But _Twilight_ is also, funny, it makes me laugh, cry, and smile, both the movies and the books do. And anything that can have that much effect on someone is a good piece of work.

Now, depending on how you think about it, who you are, how huge your obsession is, _Twilight_ may not be depressing. But for me it is. Because ever since I read the first book exactly a year and a half ago. I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to be beautiful, fast, strong, not to prone to having near death experiences. It wasn't the kind of longing that a normal person would have though, it was stronger.

But wanting to be a vampire isn't my biggest issue, not the only reason why I should probably be in a mental hospital right now.

The other reason is that I fell in love. . .with a fictional character. I fell in love with Edward Cullen. Love that I am positive it true.

I started reading _Twilight_ thinking that I probably wouldn't like it very much, after all nothing I had ever read had been able to out do _Harry Potter_ , but I as proven wrong, and now I have read all of the books at least ten times, I own all of them, just as I own all of the movies.

My name is Bella Swan, my father is Charlie and my mother is Renee.

That is another reason why I love _Twilight_. It literally _tells_ my life. I took ballet, my mother lives in Phoenix Arizona, my father in Forks Washington. I'm a total danger magnet.

So now that I'm packing my things to move to Forks and live with Charlie, I am a little more excited than fictional Bella was. I knew that I had too much hope, because it was impossible that the Cullens, or even anyone else from _Twilight_ could exist. And the best that I was going to get from moving to Forks in the middle of the year to live with Charlie was probably a few _Twilight_ related jokes on the first day.

 _But a girl can dream._ I thought as I finished packing. I had two suit cases, the smaller of the two completely filled with _Twilight_ things. Yes, I know, I know, I'm obsessed.

 **Chapter One**

Charlie gave me a one armed hug when I walked off of the plane, stumbling slightly. _Just like_ Twilight _Bella_. I couldn't help but think as he caught and steadied me.

"It's good to see you again Bells. You haven't changed much, how's your mother?" Charlie asked. _Similar statement_. I thought before pushing all thoughts of _Twilight_ from my head.

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you again Dad," I said, just like _Twilight_ Bella I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to the face.

I only had three bags, two of them suit cases. Charlie took the biggest suit case and my backpack.

"I found a good car for you," Charlie announced as we climbed into the cruiser. _Please let it be the truck. . ._

"What kind of car?" I asked, trying to keep the hope from my voice.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy," Charlie said and I nearly screamed with excitement as the heard the words that I had read countless times come out of Charlies mouth.

"Where did you find it?" I asked, going by the book.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" Charlie asked.

Of course I did. Well I had no _real_ memories of him, but I did have _Twilight_ memories. And after reading the name Billy Black, I had immediately gone through family photo albums and found a picture that had me, Billy, Jacob, and Charlie in it. But, since I would rather _not_ have my father know about the fact that we were all in series of books about vampires and werewolves, a book series that he had never bothered to read, I decided against telling him that.

"No," I said instead.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. Ugh, fishing. That would be a good reason why I didn't remember him, I did a good job of blocking out painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap,"

"What year is it?" I asked, hoping to get him to say something else that was also printed on pages, though I also couldn't help being suspicious that this whole thing was a joke and that any minute Charlie was going to say 'Got you!', but that didn't happen.

"He bought it in 1984, I think," Charlie replied.

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties, or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted, sheepishly. And I decided to give him a full _Twilight_ reply.

"Ch-Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic. . ." _Though I could always ask Jacob. . ._

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great, They don't build them like that anymore,"

"How cheap is cheap?" I asked, just one more _Twilight_ response and I would deem it safe to say that this wasn't some joke, and I could stop with my _Twilight_ words.

"Well, honey," _so far so good_ , "I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift," Charlie peeked sideways at me, hopeful.

"Really Dad, you didn't have to do that, I was going to buy myself a car," I said, but inside I was screaming with excitement. I was going to have _the truck_. Not that that promised Edward Cullen to be real or anything, all of this could just be a coincidence. _It is a coincidence_.

"I don't mind, I want you to be happy here," Charlie said, look ahead at the road.

 **xxx**

The ride was beautiful Everything was green. But I could see how _Twilight_ Bella could get sick of it.

Then we got to Charlie's. He lived in a small, two bedroom house, very similar to the one in _Twilight._ My heart fluttered when I saw the truck. It was the same as book Bella's.

I jumped out of the cruiser just as it stopped, and ran over to the truck, almost slipping once on the wet ground.

"I love it! Dad! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, according to the book, embarrassed.

 **xxx**

Breakfast with Charlie the next morning, could only described as quiet. Like in the book, he wished me goodluck then left. But unlike _Twilight_ Bella, I was excited. I knew that the likelyness of _anyone_ being the same as in _Twilight_ was slight. But hey, everything had gone pretty much by the book so far, so maybe I had a chance of a _Twilight_ life, minus the vampires.

I had put all of my _Twilight_ things in my closet, though I but the books in the drawers of my bedside table, eager to read them yet another time. Eager to imagine Edward's perfect face. . .

When it was finally time to leave, I grabbed my backpack and sloshed through the puddles out to my truck, quickly getting in and sticking the key in the ignition, turning it. the deafening engine roared to life, and I just smiled, expecting it before I began the drive to the school.

I parked in front of the first building, just like book Bella. It was the front office.

I hopped eagerly out of my truck and walked swiftly down the small stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into a brightly lit, warm room. It was exactly as described in _Twilight_. That made me smile, in amusement, Stephenie Meyers had definitely done her homework.

The woman at the front desk looked up upon my arrival.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I told her, almost smirking at the immediate awareness light up her blue eyes.

"Of course," she said, digging through the huge stack of documents on her desk until she found the one she was searching for.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school," she brought several sheets to show me.

She went through my classes with me, highlighting the best routes on the map, and gave the the slips for each of my teachers to sign. Then she smiled at me, and like Charlie told me that she hoped I would like it here in Forks, and I smiled back, a genuine smile. I was as excited as hell to be here! So far this was all a dream come true!

 **xxx**

At my first class I handed the slip to Mr. Mason (yes a _Twilight_ name), who gawked at me when he saw my name, and I flushed red like a tomato. Like with book Bella, he sent me to a desk in the back without introducing me to the class.

Class was boring. I read everything, and I smirked when I remembered that unlike _Twilight_ Bella, _I_ had brought my old essays. When the bell rang, and I was grabbing my bag I heard a voice.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" _Eric! ! ! ! !_

"Just Bella," I said.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Government with Jefferson, building six," I answered without hesitation.

"I'm headed over toward building four, I could show you the way. . ." _Definitely Eric._

"I'm Eric," he added and I felt like saying 'Knew it', but I couldn't help but think that this _might_ just be some kind of _Twilight_ prank that the students had prepared for me.

I smiled, "Thanks,"

Then we headed out into the stupid rain.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.

"Very," I agreed.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?" Eric asked..

"Three or four times a year,"

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny," I said.

"You don't look very tan,"

"My mother was part albino," I said and wasn't surprised as he studied my face. Yup, clouds and humor don't mix.

 **xxx**

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Mr. Varner made me introduce myself, an event that passed for me much like it did for _Twilight_ Bella. I stuttered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots.

I sat with the girl that I supposed to be Jessica in both Trig and Spanish.

Then it was lunch time, and I felt the anxiety and excitement sneak up on me. So far everything had gone just as it had in _Twilight_. We sat with her friends, but I couldn't pay attention, I was too jumpy, glancing at the door every few seconds in hope of seeing the Cullen's walk in.

But then I remembered the book. In the movie Bella had seen the Cullen's walk into the cafeteria. But in the book, in the book, she had seen them at their table, not eating, their trays of food untouched.

For some reason I hadn't thought to look in that direction, except when I first walked in, and there hadn't been anyone sitting at that particular table to I tried to absorb myself in the conversation.

I took a deep breath, wondering if I should look over or not. I knew that there table would probably still be unoccupied, and if there was anyone sitting there then they would just be normal students, eating a normal lunch. I bit my lip and stole a glance at the table, I nearly fainted. Sitting there were five amazingly beautiful people.

And let me just say, their actors didn't do them justice.

 **A/N: How was it? I hope that I didn't bore you all to death. The next chapter is where things start to get different, and soon I won't be reading _Twilight_ as I write this so that I can get people's exact words, lol. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I want to try to make all the chapters at least this long because I have a habit of making chapters too short sometimes. Please take the time to review, I like to hear people's feedback! **


	2. Bloodsucker

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight._**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited for the first chapter and** ** _thank you_** **to my lone reviewer** ** _littlealicecullen1901_** **. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

 _I took a deep breath, wondering if I should look over or not. I knew that the table would probably still be unoccupied, and if there was anyone sitting there, then they would just be normal people, eating a normal lunch. I bit my lip and stole a glance at the table, I nearly fainted. Sitting there were five amazingly beautiful people._

 _And let me just say, their actors didn't do them justice._

"I need air," I managed to gasp out to Jess and the others before grabbing my bag and bolting out of the cafeteria.

I paced up and down the halls.

 _I must be insane. There is no way that I could have just seen the_ Cullens _, it's impossible. Well, if this what insanity is like then bring it on._ I thought, but in the back of my mind there was a voice, a voice telling me that this was all real.

Then the bell rung, and I knew what was coming next, biology. And assuming that the Cullen's were real, not some delusion, and they definitely weren't some prank being pulled on me, they were just too. . .inhumanly perfect, then as soon as I walked past him Edward Cullen would begin to contemplate hundreds of ways to kill me.

Everything had pretty much gone by the book up until now, but it didn't have to right? I didn't have to do everything the same as book Bella did. After all, I knew things that she didn't. I had valuable information, four books of it to be exact, six counting _The Short Lived Second Life of Bree Tanner_ and _Midnight Sun_. A small smile escaped my lips as an idea occurred to me. An idea that would either get me killed, or keep me somewhat safer.

I quickly hurried off to biology.

 **xxx**

I hesitated at the door of the classroom, but then my excitement took over my nervousness and I pushed it open, all eyes turned to me as I entered the classroom, including Edward Cullen's.

 _He's really here!_ I couldn't help rejoicing.

As I walked up to Mr. Banner to give him my slip, I tried my best to avoid the damned fan, but a small breeze still washed over me and Edward stiffened, leaning away slightly. I glanced at him, he glared back, like a hostile dog. I smirked at the simile.

Mr. banner quickly signed mu slip and handed me a book. Then, taking a deep breath, I walked over to the only empty seat in the room, that was, like in the book, right next to Edward. Even though he was currently thinking about different ways to eat me, I couldn't help but feel excited as I sat down next to the person that I was in love with since before I even met him, for exactly a year and a half and one day.

I ignored Edward, who was sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning away from me. I let the class go by, slightly nervous, hoping that Edward wouldn't decide to kill me, not before we got a chance to fall in love!

Then the bell rung and I whispered softly, too softly for human ears to hear, "I knew you weren't going to kill me bloodsucker," just before he jumped out of his seat and disappeared out the door, but I didn't miss his slight pause and the shocked, almost worried look on his face.

Then I, smirking happily to myself, began to gather up my things.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" And here comes the annoying one.

I looked up to see a cute, baby-face boy, his light blonde hair gelled into orderly spikes.

"Bella," I corrected him, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I'm Mike," he said.

"Hi Mike,"

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" he asked, and just out of spite, I felt like saying no, but me, always the nice one, decided not to reject him. After all, he didn't know that he was going to end up being an annoying jealous jerk in the end.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it," I said instead, going by the book, because apparently book Bella, had just a teeny bit more tact than I did.

"That's my next class too," Mike said, thrilled.

And we walked to class together, me only paying half attention to what he was saying, nodding along with him.

Then, just as we entered the gym when he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that," I almost burst out laughing. I felt bad for the pencil.

"I don't know what I did. I didn't even talk to him," I lied. It wasn't my fault that I ha d a floral scent that made all the vampires want me! Well want to drain me at least. . .

"He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you," Mike said, lingering by me. I fake smiled at him before walking into the girls' locker room door.

Like in the book Coach Clapp, found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress down for today's class. Another thing me and book Bella have in common, P.E. is my worst enemy.

 **xxx**

When I walked into the front office Edward was already there, arguing with the the red-haired woman in his amazing velvet voice, that just made me want to come closer.

Then the door opened, and cool breeze washed over me, blowing my hair around my face and neck. The girl dropped a note off in the wire basket and left the room.

Edward's back stiffened, and he turned his gaze slowly to glare at me, his was was beautiful, but scary, with his pitch black hate-filled eyes. But part of me couldn't help being amused. I had a strange longing to tell him that one day I would be his wife, and that I would have his baby, a half immortal. But I didn't.

"Never mind then," he said hastily in his beautiful voice, "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help,"

Then he turned on his heel and without another look at me, he walked out the door.

Then I walked up to the desk, and handed the woman the signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked.

"Better than I expected," I said, honestly, I felt like saying 'You know Edward Cullen, the boy you were just talking to? He's a vampire and my future husband.' just to see the look on her face. But I didn't.

Instead I headed out to my truck, hopped inside and headed back to Charlie's house.

 **A/N: Okay, so I know that I said that I would try to make all of the chapters at least as long as the first one, but I didn't want to keep dragging this one on and on, at first I was just going to make it as long as when Bella said 'bloodsucker' and make it an extra short chapter. But then I decided against it. So how do you think her statement will change things up? You will find out in the next chapter that will hopefully be posted tomorrow! ! !  
**

 _ **~~HarryPotterandTwilightFan**_


	3. And He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that updates will not be as frequent starting Thursday because school starts and cheerleading starts tomorrow. Actually cheerleading started a few weeks ago but I didn't have my stupid medical form signed, so I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow, well today considering it's after midnight and I'm going to get needles stuck in me and get lectured on how I hardly ever sleep, how I need to eat less ice cream, and how I should get my ass up from the computer for once in life, sounds fun huh? Maybe I'll just snap this time and tell the doctor who probably doesn't even have a medical degree and just bribed himself into the business to go and fuck himself. Unless of course he looks like Carlisle, then I'll tell him to go and fuck _me_ , lol. You see, I have been lashing out at docs since I was two, only then I had never read about an incredibly sexy vampire one. So now, they're more of a turn on (though I despise them at the same time, kind of like Voldemort when he was Tom . . .). Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter!**

The next day at school sucked. Let me just put it like this. Edward wasn't there and everything pretty much went the same as it did in the book, right down to Mike walking me to class and Eric glaring at him.

You know when you have a virus and you feel nauseous the whole day, then you throw up and you feel better for a couple after it, and think that the worst is over and that you're fine, only to have the process repeat itself after your couple of hours have passed?

That's how it felt walking into school today. I thought that I had got the worst over with in biology with Edward yesterday, and that the fact that I knew about him and his family would have him in school, curious to find out if I knew anything more, sadly that was not the case.

When I got home, already having requested to be assigned kitchen duty. So now I was parking my truck, having just gotten home from shopping at the Thriftway.

When I got home and had unpacked the groceries I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on the top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. Then I took my bag upstairs, changed my clothes into comfortable sweats, and an over-sized T-shirt and settled down at my desk chair to check my emails.

I only scanned over them briefly, they were all from my mother, because I already knew exactly what they said. I quickly replied, going from the book.

Then I walked over to my small closet filled with both clothes, and my huge amount of _Twilight_ things, leaving only a square of room to stand, or sit. I carefully sat down, posters covered the walls like wallpaper, and my cardboard cut outs of the Cullens, Bella, and Jacob were leaning against the wall in the corner, and I know you all think I'm weird for having them but they were five bucks at a yard sale! It was a good deal!

In a corner my books and movies were stacked up in a corner and a box lay in the other corner, full of every _Twilight_ doll that you could possibly buy.

I told you all I was obsessed. I also had three _Twilight_ charm bracelets and a cheap plastic version of book Bella's engagement ring.

I sighed, looking at my treasures in the dim light, wondering excitedly what would happen when Edward returned.

 **xxx**

Finally I had to pull myself away from my obsessive _Twilight_ collection and hurry downstairs to finish cooking dinner.

"Bella?" Charlie called out when he heard me on the stairs.

"Hey Dad, welcome home," I said smiling as I watched him hang up his gun belt and step out of his boots.

"Thanks," he said and I hurried into the kitchen and proceeded to finish cooking dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asked warily.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, smirking when he looked relieved. Then he lumbered off into the living room to watch the game while I cooked. I made a salad then called him in. He sniffed the air.

"Smells good Bell," he said.

"Thanks,"

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl names Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice," Even Edward, he's just lusting over my blood at the moment so he kind of can't be unless I want him to drain me dry.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked. I did, I knew _a lot_ about the Cullen family, but I was anxious to keep things flowing how they did in the book, at least until Edward came back to school, then I would start changing things up.

"They. . .the kids. . .are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school," I said.

"People in this down," Charlie muttered angrily, "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder, "er're lucky to have him-lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature-I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can sat fro the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should-camping trips every other weekend. . .Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk,"

It was a _long_ speech, book Bella was right about that.

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I said, wanting to add 'And one of them will be my husband one day'. At least I hoped it would work out that way.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said laughing, "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrated on their work with him around,"

We fell back into silence as we finished eating. Charlie cleared the table while I started the dished. Then he went back to the TV to watch the game.

After I finished washing the dishes I went upstairs to do my homework.

 **xxx**

The rest of the week was uneventful. Edward Cullen never returning to school. My first week passed without incident. Going just as my second day had. I didn't bother going to the library on Saturday, already knowing that it would be poorly stocked.

 **xxx**

Monday I woke up early. Edward would be back! ! ! !

In English Mike took his accustomed seat at my side. We had a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. It was easy, especially for me who knew it was coming. I felt like Alice, just with more certainty. Well that is at least until I change things up and make this my own story, not book Bella's.

When we walked out of class, it was snowing. I hated snow.

"Wow," Mike said, "It's snowing,"

"Ew," I muttered.

"You don't like the snow?" Mike asked in surprise.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain. Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes-you know each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips," I said, I had laughed when I first read this line, and half of the other times I read it too. Because it was just so true.

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Sure I have," I paused, "On TV,"

Mike laughed. And then a big squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see Eric walking away.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" I kept walking as I spoke, "Once people start throwing we stuff, I go inside," another line that I had laughed at. Mike just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

 **xxx**

Everyone chattered about the snow, the first snow fall of the new year. Sure, it was drier than rain-until it melted in your socks. That was something else I had laughed at when reading. Book Bella and I were so alike we could be twins. Or were we the same person? I shook my head, as if I could clear it of confusing thoughts. Who cared, Edward Cullen was real and that was all that mattered.

 **xxx**

When we were standing in line to buy food, I stole a glance over at the Cullen Table, as I called it, there were five people.

Edward was back, and he was real, and he was looking just as perfect as the last time I had seen him, in biology.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"

I looked down, flushing bright red. As if _Jessica_ could read my thoughts. I knew she couldn't, nobody could, but still.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," I answered, "I'll just get a soda today," I caught up to the end of the line.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, still looking down. And I did. What if Edward actually _did_ hate me? What if he hated me because I knew his and his family's secret so soon? What if he was mad at me for calling him a bloodsucker last week?

I sat at the table, sipping at my soda. Twice Mike asked how I was feeling and I told him I was fine.

Like book Bella I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen Table. If he looked angry, then I would skip Biology. I kept my head down and glanced up from under my lashes, none of them were looking this way.

I lifted my head a little.

They were laughed. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had there hair covered with melting snow. Alice and Rosalue were leaning away as Emmerr shook his dripping hair towards them.

Book Bella was right, they did look like a scene from a movie.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

And just like in the book, at that precise moment, Edward eyes flashed over to meet mine. But unlike in the book, I met his gaze confidently. I could tell that he was confused, maybe even a little, nervous? Intimidated? By me a human? Oh right, a human that knew he and his family were all vampires, a human that knew that he could read minds, but not hers, that his sister Alice got visions of the future, and that his brother Jasper could manipulate and feel others emotions.

Then I looked away, flushing.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my eat.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I asked, and I wasn't just playing along my the book, I was genuinely curious if he looked angry from someone else's point of vrie.

"No," she said, sounding confused by my question, "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," I confided.

"The Cullens don't like anybody. . .well, they don't anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you,"

"Stop looking at him," I hissed and she snickered.

I sighed and gulped down the last few sips of my soda. Wondering what awaited me in biology this time.

 **A/N: Just a short chapter to hold you all off (but not as short as the last one at least), I hope that you all liked it, the next will be biology. Pray for my mother, she may have breast cancer. And review!**

 _ **~~HP &TWFan**_


	4. Unexpected But Pleasant Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Twilight_** **.**

 **A/N: I changed the rating on this story to 'T' so don't kill me. I know that I haven't updated in forever, but I am intent on finishing this so that I can start the _Hunger Games_ fic that has been stuck in my head for the past months. So instead of dragging this out like I was going to, I'm going to make it shorter. Don't kill me, just be happy that this isn't the last chapter. There is still the epilogue.**

 **I also have an idea for a _Hunger Games_ and _Twilight_ crossover, but I'm not even thinking about starting any more fics until I finish at least one of the ones that I am working on now. **

**Note: I didn't feel like reading Twilight as I wrote this and I haven't read it in months, but things will change a lot in this chapter. Not only because I don't have the book.**

 **My mom's fine, it was a false alarm, but thank you to everyone that wished her well.**

 **Fun Fact: The word twilight was in the first chapter 33 times. The second 5. And the third 8.**

 **I'm sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I was writing too fast.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It's the last one! (not counting the epilogue)**

I arrived in biology just as Edward was sitting down. I walked confidently over to him and took my seat before taking out my textbook and beginning to get ahead on my reading.

 _This is stupid. Edward_ Cullen _is sitting right next to you and all you do is_ read _?_ It annoyed me how true my thoughts were. How could I just sit here? Me and Edward were meant for each other.

Struck my a surprising rush of bravery I slammed close my book and turned in my seat to face Edward.

"I know what you are," I said calmly, staring him directly in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he lied smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you're a vampire," I said, trying to ignore just how ridiculous my words sounded, but I went on, "I know that you can read minds, but not mine, I know htat your sister Alice gets visions of the future, but they're not exact. I know that your brother Jasper can influence moods. Ask me anything about you and your family, or even the Volturi and I'll be able to answer," I was extremely impressed with myself at the look of shock that crossed Edward's face.

"I know more too-"

I was cut off by his _lips_ pressing against mine. Edward Cullen was kissing me. I didn't even know why, there was absolutely no reason why he should be kissing me. But of course I was kissing him back. I loved him. I had ever since I first read about him in those blessed books.

The kiss lasted longer than I expected, considering he thirsted for my blood. And when he pulled away he seemed regretful almost, that we had to end the kiss because Mr. Banner walked in.

I stole a quick glance behind me at Mike, who was glaring at me and Edward, I almost rolled my eyes, but that would be rude, and I was still too stunned to do that.

Despite the fact that Edward was sitting next to me the class seemed to take far too long.

Finally when the bell rang I flashed Edward a pointed look before exiting the classroom.

As soon as I was in the hallway he was next to me.

"I think we need to talk," he said.

"And what could we possibly have to talk about?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"A lot," Edward said simply before taking my hand and leading me down the halls and outside where we sat on a bench in front of the school.

"So who's first?" I asked.

"Me," Edward said, then went on before I could protest, "How do you know about me and my family?"

I thought that over for several moments. What did I tell him? How do I tell him? I have to tell him, it's only fair. I think for several more moments, planning my words carefully before slowly speaking.

"Edward. You need to trust me when I say this. It's really, really, really complicated. All of this. Millions of people know about your life, just as they do mine. I found that out the day that I saw you walk into the cafeteria.

"Edward. Our lives, beginning at when I move to Forks. They're written down. I don't know how or why, but they are. The books end with. . . .me and you . . . .living happily ever after,"

I watched him for his reaction, but he seems to be frozen in place. Seriously, not even breathing, he just sat there unmoving.

"Umm, Edward, it's my turn right?"

Edward didn't move. I let out an exasperated sigh, but was then struck by an idea, a dangerous idea, but a very, very, very tempting one. One so tempting that I knew that I had to go along with it. So I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to Edward's.

That definitely snapped him out of it.

Just as I expected, he pulled away. His hands resting softly on my cheeks sent wonderful shivers throughout my body. But he didn't push me away, instead he crashed his lips to mine in a heated kiss that _Twilight_ Edward would never dare engage in with fragile little human Bella, but he did. And it was amazing.

His lips felt both hot and cold against mine. His hands moved slowly from my cheeks to entangle themselves in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer.

I was the one that had to pull away for need of breath.

I blushed, averting my eyes from Edward's as I struggled to catch my breath. How long _had_ we been kissing?

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Oh Bella, don't _ever_ be sorry for doing that," Edward murmured.

"Edward. . .in the books. . .well you wouldn't have been able to do that. . .why?" I asked

"I didn't have as much control? Well that's simple Bella. I would never be able to hurt you, because. . .I love you,"

My eyes widened in surprise. He _loved_ me? How the hell was that even possible? He didn't even _know_ me. Not like I knew him.

"How?" I finally managed.

"I don't know. But I have ever since I first saw you. I've never felt this way about anyone before,"

"I can top that. I've loved you ever since I first _read_ about you," I said, smirking at him.

Edward just rolled his eyes and pulled me closer.

"I'm not going back to school today," I announced suddenly.

"Me either, I want to show you this place anyway-"

"Let me guess, your meadow?" I asked.

"Know-it-all," Edward muttered under his breath before standing up and taking my hand.

xxx

We sat in Edward's meadow, more beautiful then as described in the books, and definitely more beautiful then as portrayed in the movies.

I was telling him about the _Twilight_ books.

His least favorite was _New Moon_ , he promised to never leave me, or ever let me go with him to play baseball.

". . . .and then I let you read my mind, see all of he wonderful memories we had together from my human point of view," I said as I finished telling him about _Breaking Dawn_.

"Wait. We had a-a. . .daughter?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes Edward. It's possible. We didn't think it was, but it was. Renesmee was beautiful, as least she was in the books,"

I looked down. How did I tell him that I desperately wanted to have Renesmee. How I didn't give a shit if I had to go through hell to have her. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward did first.

"I want her," he said quietly, "it wouldn't be fair, to her or us if we knew that she was a possibility, knew that she was an amazing little girl that could be brought into this world and not at least try,"

"It would be unfair to Jacob too. To never find his true love," I added and Edward shot me a look of disgust that sent me into a fit of giggles.

"I want her too Edward. And it will be different this time, we know what to expect. We know that I need human blood, and that I need to take it easy, well not to try to catch cups. You'll probably still have to end up turning me, but it won't be as bad as before,"

Edward smiled at me, his beautiful dazzling smile. The crooked smile that made my heart flutter.

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I had all I ever wished for. I had the person that I had feel hard for. The person that it had once seemed impossible to have. But I had him and he loved me.

 **A/N: I think that I actually pulled off ending this so shortly. I hope that you all liked it. Please leave a review. The epilogue will be posted soon.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, I love you guys so much! I'm sorry about the abrupt ending, but I think that it's still a good, story. My original plan for it wasn't going to be much longer anyway, only a chapter. I hope that you all like this rather short epilogue.**

I sat next to Edward. It was weird. How everything just fell into place after that day in the meadow. We had just talked for many days, him picking me up from school and dropping me off. We just fell more and more in love every moment that we were together. I met his family the weekend after our day at the meadow and he met Charlie a few weeks later.

We waited to have sex until we were married. I got pregnant and gave birth to beautiful Renesmee. I actually survived the birth, but lost too much blood and had to be changed an hour after.

We stayed in contact with Charlie until he died. We knew that he knew what we were, he just never said it aloud.

I now was sitting in the back yard next to Edward who was tracing tiny circles on the back of my hand. It was seven years after Renesmee was born. She was full grown now and living with Jacob in a house that we had built nearby. I would be twenty-five right now if I hadn't been turned.

Not that I cared.

I had the life that I had always dreamed of. I had the person that I had loved long before I even knew that he wasn't fictional. I know that that sounds messed up, but it's true.

"They're here," Edward said suddenly, jumping to his feet.

"Finally, they're late," I too jumped to my feet and followed him as we raced to meet Nessie and Jake.

Renesmee was so much more beautiful then the book described her. There was no one like her, vampire, human, or hybrid. She was amazing.

Renesmee broke away from Jacob and raced towards me and Edward, pulling us both into her arms at once, smiling her beautiful smile.

"I've missed you so much Ness," I exclaimed as we pulled away.

"It's been two days Mom," Ness said, rolling her eyes.

"Too long for you and Jacob to be home alone together," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at Jake.

"Come on," I said, before a fight could start, "Esme made you some cookies Jake,"

Jacob grinned and raced towards the house, dragging Nessie along with him. I exchanged looks with Edward, unable to help the smile that crept past my lips. He smiled back and we headed at a human pace towards the house.

This was where I belonged. With the people that I had loved since I first read about them. I had changed forever, it was very different then in the book. I knew that I could have gone along with it all, some people would have. But I didn't.

And it was better this way, Edward agreed too after I made him read the books. It was better without all the drama and injuries (mostly to me) and fear, and of course the Volturi.

In this case, forever was better changed.

 **A/N: I hope that you all liked this. Thank you so much for reading. I'm starting my _Hunger Games_ fic tomorrow! Yay! Review and tell me if you liked this story! Oh and check out _The Endless In Between_ a HGs fic I'm reading right now, it's really good. It's a collab between three authors. The username is  amazingpanemmemories. Check it out.**

 **Once again thank you so much for reading this.**

 **~~KHC**


End file.
